


ZERO DARK THIRTY

by ZeroZen



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Romance, late night, looking through phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroZen/pseuds/ZeroZen
Summary: It's midnight and Marcus and Wrench have a heart to heart.This is also on That's What Happens by ZanpaiZano44





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the first time in a long time I've written anything.  
> I made a reference to High School DxD because the scene in Watch Dogs 2 where Marcus is deleting his cTOS profile, it says that he bought a purple haired anime elf. I sought it fitting to make a reference to it so that's why.

San Fran is still very busy this late at night. Marcus sat in a chrome colored car. The bright screen of his phone was starting to hurt his eyes. He blinked a few times scrolling through the ScoutX app. "You should take a break from that." A synthesized voice suddenly spoke. It was Wrench sitting beside him in the passengers seat. They'd been sitting in an empty parking lot since ten that night. "I'll take a break from my phone, once you take a break from that mask." Marcus snorted. Wrench's goggles went from it's default X's to underscores. He folded his arms groaning at Marcus' pissed off attitude. Maybe he's going through some phase that hipsters like him go through. "Fuck you." Wrench groaned reaching over and snatching Marcus' phone. Marcus tried to reach for it, almost jumping out of his seat. But Wrench stopped him, with his hand covering his face, keeping him from coming any closer. "Give it back, you little shit!" Marcus yelled trying to pry himself from Wrench's hand. He was reaching for his phone like his life depended on it.

"Chill out there M. I must say you are quite addicted, or is there something on here you don't want me to see..." Wrench attempted to pry. Marcus glared at him through his glasses scoffing. He sat back in his seat breaking free of Wrench's hand. "There's nothing on there...nothing." He said out of breath and embarrassed. This grabbed Wrench's attention. Exclamation points blared brightly on his goggles. He began to scroll on Marcus' ridiculously bright screen. "So you don't mind if I look around then," Wrench giggled and looked at Marcus. His arms were folded and he wasn't looking at Wrench. But he knew that Marcus could feel his stare. "Well let's go to that photos app and then lets see if you've written anything embarrassing. Sounds good?" Wrench teased. Marcus only flipped him off which earned a chuckle from Wrench. 

 

Wrench was scrolling through his photos. He couldn't find anything until something caught his eye. "Oh well, what do we have here? Looks like-" Wrench stopped himself mid-sentence. Now there were two pictures. The one that caught his eye initially was the picture of [Rias Gremory](http://dxd.wikia.com/wiki/Rias_Gremory) in the most revealing outfit. But what got him to shut his ass up, was the picture of him and Marcus cuddling. They were both asleep so it wasn't taken by Marcus, but the fact that it was on his phone and hadn't been deleted yet was, odd. "Hey, Marcus. What's this about?" Marcus turned around to see the picture, but failed to give an explanation. A nervous laugh escaped Marcus. "Well I don't know who took the-" Wrench held up a finger to stop him, and Marcus did just that. "Shut up, why is this even here? Did you not see it?" 

Marcus scratched the back of his neck. A shy smile appeared on his face. "I saw it, I just didn't delete it." The car was awkwardly quiet. Marcus looked up at Wrench who's goggles showed nothing. It was blank as could be. Marcus' swallow was loud and hard. When he reached for the phone deciding that he would finally delete it, the phone 'teleported'. "What are you doing?" Marcus asked confused. He felt embarrassed enough that Wrench even saw it, let alone the fact the car felt like a sauna. "Send it to me."Marcus froze. 'What did he just say?' Was repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. He gave Wrench a questioning look. "Send. It. To. Me." Wrench repeated _emphasizing_ each word. He handed Marcus back his phone and sat in his seat, completely silent. He was staring out the car window waiting patiently. 

 

When Marcus had finally sent the photo, the most scariest question anyone could ever ask was asked. "Hey M," Wrench began looking at Marcus. Marcus looked up from his phone, he heard Wrench's phone vibrate indicating that the picture had sent. "Do you like, love me or some shit?" Marcus stared at Wrench; mouth ajar and in utter shock. Question marks brightly shining in the dark car. The only light being the moon and a far off steel lamp. Marcus did have deep feelings for this crazy anarchist. Him and his weird relationships with technology and wanting to hit things with sledge hammers. They were so different, but so very much alike. They both loved Star Wars, they both adored Jimmy Siska, and now Marcus has only been consumed by the thought of having Wrench as his boyfriend. "Yeah, man. I like you a lot. I guess that's why I didn't delete that photo." Marcus finally admitted. He shifted in his seat and stared at the steering wheel. It was quiet again and Marcus tried his best to remain calm. 

 

Marcus was so lost in his world of worry and possible rejection, that he didn't notice Wrench moving around in the adjacent seat of him. Finally the moving had stopped and a hand was on Marcus' shoulder. It shook him gently until Marcus had snapped out of his trance and looked in the direction of Wrench. He was choking on _air_ when he saw **him.**

Wrench was without his mask. His face was barely visible, because of the lack of light, but that didn't matter. Marcus could make out his facial features, especially that **_burn._** It made him look tough, exotic, handsome even. Marcus brought a hand up to touch Wrench's face, but was refused when Wrench instead took his hand in his own. "Me too. I like you too." Wrench said. His natural, organic voice being heard loud and clear. They stared at each for a while. Lost in each others eyes, until Wrench's seemed to get closer and closer. 

It was quick, but it happened, and oh he felt it. Wrench's lips connected with Marcus. Wrench felt acceptably warm and Marcus wanted to lean into it, into Wrench's lips. But Wrench pulled back and looked through his window once more. Marcus groaned loudly in both slight pleasure from the short kiss, but in disappointment at Wrench's shyness. But he was happy to see that both neck and face were burning red. Marcus laughed at him, and laughed even harder when Wrench flipped him off. Marcus wiped the tears coming from his eyes when he saw Wrench blush even more and smirk a little. He turned to look at the clock on his phone to find it was already one in the morning. "Shit, we should go home and get some rest." Marcus said starting up the car. When he looked at Wrench he had his mask in hand, but was showing no signs of putting it back on any time soon. But he suddenly spoke up.

 

"No, you're driving us to your place, because I'm hard and I wanna fuck." Wrench sat straight up in his seat smiling at Marcus. Marcus chuckled at bit, pulling out of the parking space. "Alright, so we'll watch some nerdy shit and then we fuck?" Marcus half way asked already knowing the answer was yes. Wrench extended his hand out balling it into a fist. Marcus did the same and they fist bumped each other. "Y'know I was afraid that you were gonna judge the way I look, but now that I know you like me. I'm not scared anymore." 

And that's what Marcus was happy to hear the most.


End file.
